The investigator is developing Enzocide for use in the egg processing industry. The incidence of food borne outbreaks associated with Salmonella has risen steadily since the mid 1970s. The monetary cost of salmonellosis has been estimated at 4 billion dollars, annually. The primary cause of salmonellosis has been linked to the consumption of eggs or egg products containing Salmonella enteritidis. Enzocide is an effective microbicide that is non-toxic to animals, including humans, is environmentally safe and can be disposed of in the waste water of any municipality. To prove the feasibility of Enzocide for use in the egg processing industry, the investigator proposes to (1) demonstrate the bactericidal activity of Enzocide against microorganisms associated with egg shells in the presence of hard water and an organic load, and (2) optimization of the Enzocide formula specifically for egg processing applications.